Don't Fear the Reaper
by florabellajansen
Summary: No es el final que todos vimos, tampoco el que esperábamos. Esta es una historia de dos almas gemelas que se encontrarán, a pesar de todo, aunque tengan que desafiar a el tiempo y a la muerte misma. [ICHIRUKI final alternativo al manga]


Bueno, he estado muy amargada y nostálgica últimamente y me encontraba escuchando musica de Bleach y cuando me llego una idea de cómo podría haber sido mi final perfecto para Bleach y pues aqui esta.

Esto no iba a ser una narrativa, ese no era mi plan en lo absoluto, pero se terminó convirtiendo en una. Al principio solo quería desahogarme y escribir mis ideas para un final de Bleach, solo para mi y pues se terminó convirtiendo en esto así que decidí publicarla.

No sabia que nombre ponerle a esto, al principio iba a llamarse Life and Death pero decidí llamarla igual que la canción de H.I.M: Dont Fear the Reaper, porque siento que queda, no se...

 **Advertencias:**

-Esto es **Pro Ichiruki** así que si no te parece el pairing y estas conforme y feliz con el final, bye!

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin leer el último arco de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años, y solo lo lei una vez cuando estaba aún en emisión, así que mi memoria está borrosa y puede que muchas de las cosas que escriba en respecto a la lógica de los poderes y peleas este mal/? pero no será peor que la mierda de final que nos dio el señor Kubo :)

-No es mi intención arreglar todos los huecos argumentales del final del manga —es más, esto puede crear muchos más— yo solo escribi esto con mi corazón de Ichiruki.

Aquí va!

* * *

" _ **Parece que este es el final para mi…. perdonenme, por dejarles el resto a ustedes, Kurosaki….Kuchiki."**_

 _ **-Urahara Kisuke, Bleach 666**_

En el peor momento de la pelea final contra Yhwach, todo parecía estar completamente perdido, sus vidas acabadas y la guerra perdida. La sociedad de almas estaba a punto de ser borrada de la existencia, junto con Ichigo y los demás. Nada podía salvarlos, solo su voluntad para levantarse una vez más, y pelear hasta el final.

Fue entonces —como si de un milagro se tratara— cuando Ichigo Kurosaki fue capaz de atacar a directamente a Yhwach, gracias al Kyouka Suigetsu de Sosuke Aizen.

Un ataque efectivo, al parecer— y entonces, el ojo de la tormenta.

Después de ese ataque, las cosas se calmaron, tan solo por un corto momento, lo suficiente para que Ichigo pudiera intercambiar palabras con su antiguo enemigo.

Por unos segundos, Ichigo pensó que quizás, todo había acabado ya. Una esperanza descabellada, quizá, pero por un momento, la paz, y el final de la guerra contra los Quincy parecía estar a su alcance.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se derrumbo con un estruendo. Los efectos de Kyouka Suigetsu acabaron, y Aizen fue golpeado por los poderes inmensurables de Yhwach.

"Puedo re escribir incluso los futuros en los que he muerto." Había dicho él villano de la historia antes de atacar.

Ichigo trataba de resistir, y se encontraba en sus peores momentos cuando ella apareció.

Nadie se lo esperaba, Yhwach ciertamente no lo esperaba —mucho menos Ichigo— cuando la pequeña shinigami de cabellos cortos entró hecha una furia a la escena, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

El mundo de Ichigo se detuvo por completo al verla.

"Rukia!" él gritó su nombre, llamando la atención de la chica.

"Tienes que irte! No es seguro aquí!"

Rukia lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada y cuando sus ojos al fin encontraron los de él, su mundo también se detuvo. Estaba herido. Demasiado— sangrando y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Ichigo no podía estarse rindiéndose, y sobretodo, no podía estarle diciendo esas cosas. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría molestado, pero hoy no, esta era probablemente la pelea más importante de la sociedad de almas y de sus vidas y de no estar sus vidas en peligro habría corrido a abrazarlo, o a darle un golpe.

"Ichigo!" A pesar de sus advertencias, Rukia se apresuró hasta el. El ataque de Yhwach se detuvo y quedaron cara a cara; Ichigo en el suelo y Rukia poniéndose de rodillas para quedar junto a él.

"No me pidas que me vaya, tonto! No te dejare, no soy tan débil!"

"No se trata de eso! Rukia, estás bien, por ahora pero—quien sabe después! Alejate!"

"No me pidas esas cosas, Ichigo! No cuando estas así...pelearemos juntos hasta el final" A Pesar de la conmoción, y de todo lo demás, la shinigami terminó con un tono suave y reconfortante que no hizo más que alentar a Ichigo y evocar un sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

"...Escucha, antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase—" Ichigo jadeó "tengo algo que decirte"

"Te escucharé." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa brotando en su rostro. "Hablaremos, lo prometo. Cuando terminemos con esto, dime lo que quieras, pero primero hay que ganar. Levántate!"

Ichigo quedó aturdido unos instantes sin despegar la vista de esos hermosos ojos violeta, pero aun así asintió. Iban a ganar, de eso no había duda. No soportaba la idea de que Rukia saliera herida, pero hizo lo posible para echar ese pensamiento a un lado. Todo parecía perdido, pero ahora que Rukia estaba ahí, su necesidad de ganar se volvió más grande de lo que era antes, sus esperanzas tambien— despues de todo necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener.

 _Cuando acabe todo esto, se lo diré._ Pensó Ichigo, con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para regresar a la batalla.

Pero sus ataques parecían ser inútiles. Nada lastimaba a Yhwach.

Nada— hasta que una sola flecha de parte de Ishida Uryuu hizo desvanecer los poderes de este tan solo por un momento. Justo lo que necesitaban.

"Ahora Kurosaki!" gritó Ishida con todas sus fuerzas.

"Y que si lograron detener mis poderes por solo un instante?!"

 _No lo logrará a tiempo_ se preocupó Ishida, y luego su mirada preocupada encontró a la de Rukia en medio de la batalla y la destrucción, parecía transmitir su los pensamientos de Ishida

 _Solo necesitamos unos segundos más. Eso es todo._

Entonces, ella supo de inmediato qué hacer.

No dudo, ni titubeó, tampoco lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar a su Zanpakuto y declarar, con todas sus fuerzas, sus últimas palabras.

"Bankai! Hakka no Togame!"

* * *

Ichigo nunca, en todo su tiempo como shinigami, había visto un Bankai como ese. Tan elegante, poderoso y desgarradoramente hermoso.

Y ahora —nunca lo haría de nuevo.

Siempre le pareció extraño que en la sociedad de almas tuvieran ceremonias y rituales de entierro.

Completamente ridículo. Que les pasaba a esas almas luego de morir? Nadie lo sabía. Acaso había otro lugar después de la sociedad de almas? Un lugar para descansar en paz y ser felices? Acaso reencarnaban y tomaban la forma de mariposas, o polillas?

O es que acaso dejaban de existir?

No.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Rukia nunca podría dejar de existir. No para el. Nunca.

El pelinaranja no había llorado en el ceremonial de Rukia —el cual tomó lugar junto con el de Ukitake, para honorar a el capitán y la teniente de la división trece— en la sociedad de almas, no había dicho una sola palabra, no había levantado su mirada del suelo y ni una sola lágrima se había atrevido a dejar sus ojos.

Pero ahora se encontraba solo en su habitación, sentado en su cama mirando a nada más que las puertas del armario enfrente de él— y una vez que las lágrimas llegaron, pareció imposible poderlas detener.

Rukia.

La persona que lo había dado todo por salvarlo, quien cambió su mundo— su mejor amiga, la persona que era mucho más que eso, se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de vuelta.

Se sentía impotente, estupido, inutil— solo. Inútil….abandonado, como solo se había sentido cuando murió su madre, y su mente le jugaba sucio y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la imagen de el cuerpo sin vida de Rukia.

De regreso en la sociedad de almas —antes de que acabara todo, las últimas acciones de la shinigami también habían sido sacrificar todo para salvar a Ichigo, para salvarlos a todos, usando su Bankai de hielo para asegurarse que Ichigo tuviera tiempo para hacer su ataque final y terminarlo todo.

Ichigo había quedado tan impresionado por la shinigami que por un momento casi se olvidó de la situación en la que estaban, después de todo ella no se había molestado en informarle que ahora ella también había logrado su Bankai.

Luego él atacó— todo su poder concentrado en ese último ataque. Y luego todo había terminado con las últimas palabras de Yhwach, las cuales no habían sido nada más que amenazas vacías.

Ichigo se había quedado parado ahí por un momento, contemplado la victoria, aun sin poder creerlo— no supo cuanto tiempo paso así, incrédulo, feliz…habían ganado.

Una vez fue capaz de controlar su mente y su cuerpo de nuevo, sus pensamientos fueron de inmediato hacia Rukia.

"Rukia!" el se volteó con rapidez y la busco con la mirada. Todo estaba destruido, hecho un desastre a sus alrededores, pero eso no importaba ahora. Su mente se imaginaba a Rukia parada en el medio de todo, el polvo asentándose a su alrededor, mientras ella lo miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa victoriosa. Pero lo que sus ojos encontraron en su lugar, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Vio a Renji. Se encontraba de rodillas y lloraba— suplicaba junto al cuerpo inmóvil de alguien que había caído en medio de la batalla.

No. pensó él mientras se apresuraba junto al pelirrojo.

Rukia.

"Rukia! Rukia, por favor, reacciona!" Renji sujetaba con fuerza y sacudía a la pequeña Shinigami quien no parecía despertar, sin importar que.

"Renji! Qué está pasando, déjala en paz! Apártate!" gritó Ichigo empujando al pelirrojo con su cuerpo mientras él tomaba su lugar junto al cuerpo de Rukia. "Rukia…" susurró Ichigo suavemente, con incredulidad y negación en su voz mientras sus manos encontraban en rostro de la chica, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura. "Ya para. Despierta, deja de bromear, te lo pido. Abre los ojos Rukia por favor! Rukia!"

"Kurosaki…" Ichigo escuchó la voz de Ishida acercarse por detrás. "Se ha ido. Lo siento mucho."

No.

No podía estar pasando. Quien se creía Ishida para intervenir en un momento como este? La ira y el dolor comenzaba a cegar a Ichigo— pero no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Después de todo, esto era una broma. Rukia solo los quería asustar, era una broma de muy mal gusto."

"Ya es suficiente Rukia, lo siento por favor" El seguia hablandole al cuerpo sin vida enfrente de él, sus manos temblorosas recorriendo su rostro sin color. "Ganamos Rukia! No estas feliz?"

"Era un Bankai muy peligroso…" dijo Renji. "No solo para su oponente, si no que para ella también."

"Y aún así, dejaste que lo usara?!" Ichigo alzó su voz, volviéndose para enfrentar a Renji.

"Y qué querías que hiciera!? Si pudiera tomar su lugar felizmente lo haría!"

Ichigo se detuvo de pronto.

El tambien lo haria.

Lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

No podía estar más ahí ni un segundo más. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos y se dirigió a buscar a Byakuya.

No le había sido tan difícil, dado al poder espiritual que emitia el Kuchiki. Por suerte este se encontraba vagando solo entre toda la destruccion, asi que Ichigo se acercó lentamente a él. Al verlos a los dos, Ichigo pudo notar la más mínima expresión de sorpresa y dolor que se mostró en el rostro del capitán de la sexta división.

"Byakuya…"dijo Ichigo en un susurro. "Dime que ella va a estar bien. Por Favor, dilo!"

El Kuchiki no dijo nada, sus ojos no se despegaba de la que consideraba su hermana menor, aun colgando, sin vida, sobre los brazos de Kurosaki.

"Pude sentir su Bankai desde aquí, sabes?" dijo Byakuya, y lo siguiente había sido apenas un susurro "….Estoy muy orgulloso, Rukia."

"Callate Byakuya! No digas esas cosas! Ella va a estar bien, no es así?"

"Kurosaki….ni aunque todo el cuarto escuadrón se junte para tratar de ayudarla, Rukia volverá a abrir sus ojos."

Fue ese el momento en el que todas sus esperanzas, por más pequeñas e ilusas que fueran, se terminaron; y las paredes de negación que había construido con miedo desde el momento en el que vio su delicado cuerpo tirado, también se derrumbaron.

Ahora la guerra había acabado. Los ceremoniales también habían llegado a su fin, y todos se concentraban en reconstruirlo todo.

Menos el. El no podía dejar de ver su armario, los papeles llenos de dibujos que ella había dejado en su escritorio y los libros estupidos que ella solía leer y había dejado tirados ahí en su habitación.

Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas una vez más, al pensar que nunca más podría burlarse de sus horribles dibujos, o llamarla enana. Jamás podría regañarla por tomar sientas en su armario de nuevo, ella jamas volveria a leer sus preciados dramas o mangas.

Todo, todo le recordaba a Rukia— a su querida, amada shinigami a quien no volvería a ver. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido del mundo por siempre, llevándose parte de él con ella y ahora, el cielo parecía compartir su sufrimiento, y llorar junto a él.

Siempre la maldita lluvia.

* * *

Después de la guerra, solo le habían dado un mes exacto para que dejara las cosas en orden en su mundo, antes de comenzar una nueva vida en la sociedad de almas.

Shunsui le había explicado que después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra con los Quincys, le sería completamente imposible regresar a vivir una vida normal en el mundo humano. Practicamente habia muerto— pero no del todo; ahora era un shinigami completo. Ya no era más un sustituto.

Al principio no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Su mente y su corazón, después de todo, aun no se habían recuperado de la muerte de su amiga… Y había dolido al principio, enterarse que ya no tendría la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana, pero después de reflexionarlo por un par de días en la soledad de su habitación, concluyó que probablemente eso sería lo mejor para el.

Amaba ser un segador, tener el poder de proteger a las personas— no creía poder vivir sin ese sentimiento que lo llenaba cada vez que sabia que habia salvado a una persona o alma inocente, cada vez que sostenía su Zanpakuto y sentía el poder correr por todo su ser.

En fin... Después de aceptar su destino como Shinigami de tiempo completo, Ichigo había decidido pasar ese tiempo con su familia y amigos. No es como si jamás los iba a volver a ver, claro, sus superiores en la sociedad de almas comprendían perfectamente su situación y le habían concedido a Ichigo la libertad de viajar entre los mundos cuando se le antojara.

Al menos, saber eso le había hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles, y el último mes que había vivido como humano, no se le había hecho tan dificil sonreir.

Ahora, ya era tiempo. Se encontraba parado a la orilla del río que pasaba por la ciudad Karakura, mirando a la nada, pensando en nada, y en todo a la vez. En su madre, en todo lo que habia pasado despues de su muerte….en Rukia.

"Ichigo" El Shinigami escuchó a su padre acercarse por detrás. Unos cuantos pasos y luego, el mayor posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"Ya casi es hora" dijo el pelinaranja, sin mirar a su padre, ni despegar sus ojos del cielo en el cual el sol ahora comenzaba a ocultarse.

"Recuerda que prometiste venir a visitarnos. Al menos una vez por semana."

Ichigo sonrió levemente. "Aun no me he ido, viejo. Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo con todo este asunto la verdad."

"Bueno...no olvides que yo también fui Shinigami una vez, es emocionante. Además una vez tu hijo salva al mundo más de una vez, es difícil preocuparme…Se que nada te podrá herir— al menos fisicamente no." concluyó Isshin mientras Ichigo arqueaba una ceja.

"A qué te refieres?"

"... Pues, yo mejor que nadie se que hay cosas que duelen más que una herida hecha en el campo de batalla. Quieres hablar al respecto?"

Ichigo no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que su padre se refería. El silencio reinó entre padre e hijo mientras los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían en el cielo.

Ichigo no era genial con las palabras. No le emocionaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero estaba a punto de marcharse del mundo de los vivos. Se sentía vulnerable y nostálgico y probablemente una oportunidad así no se volvería a presentar.

"Es solo que…" comenzó Ichigo "Ahora estaré en la sociedad de almas siempre, sere un shinigami completo. Entrenare, haré las cosas bien, desde el principio. Iré a la academia Shin'o, y me deberia de sentir feliz pero solo….quisiera que ella también estuviera conmigo. Ir a la sociedad de almas— todo me recordara a ella. No se si podré soportarlo."

Isshin suspiró, pero decidió callar por un momento, y elegir bien sus palabra.

"Hijo, probablemente no querrás escuchar esto, pero se exactamente como te sientes."

El pelinaranja no preguntó, sabía que su padre hablaba de su madre.

Por un momento pensó en contestarle y diciéndole que su relación con Rukia era muy diferente, y que no confundiera las cosas; pero no había caso ya en negarlo.

"Es el fin del mundo. Así te sientes, y no te culpo, pero te prometo una cosa: no te vas a sentir asi por siempre. Parece imposible ahora, pero un dia volveras a sonreir, volverás a amar, sabes por qué? Porque Rukia así lo hubiese querido."

Ichigo no dijo nada, por lo que Isshin decidió continuar.

"Sabes algo? Aun no pierdo la esperanza de volver a ver a tu madre, algun dia quiza, cuando yo muera… se que ella estará esperando, pero tienes que vivir tu vida. De lo contrario estoy seguro que nuestras chicas nos patearian el trasero fantasmal al volverlas a ver, no crees?" añadió él con humor, e Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa entre dientes.

"Bueno hijo, ya es hora…. no lo olvides, te esperamos todos los viernes para cenar. No lo olvides, por favor."

"No. Claro que no"

* * *

" _ **Si la muerte no es en realidad el final de todo, entonces esa primera vez que nos conocimos quizá no fue la primera vez. Quien sabe… quiza podriamos haber estado conectados desde hace mucho antes de eso. No estoy seguro, pero creo que una vez un lazo es creado, este nunca puede ser roto, y si ese es el caso, incluso si olvidamos todo, estaremos conectados otra vez, algun dia en el futuro."**_

 _ **-Ichigo Kurosaki, Fade to Black**_

 **Veinte Años Después.**

Ichigo Kurosaki nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se había imaginado que el destino los volvería a unir, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Veinte años pasaron desde la guerra con los Quincys, desde la última vez que vio a Rukia con vida, y en todo ese tiempo no se había atrevido a soñar que la vería otra vez, porque sabía que en el momento en el que abriera los ojos, la realidad desgarradora lo iba a aplastar, y Rukia seguiría muerta.

Pero sin embargo ahora aquí estaba, veinte años— ya casi un shinigami de élite completo— escabulléndose en medio de edificios, saltando de un lado al otro, persiguiendo a una chica de pequeña estatura y cabellos negros.

No podía ser ella. No había manera de que fuera ella. Era imposible.

Pero aun así, ahí estaba él, con la más mínima esperanza aferrándose a su corazón, empapado bajo la lluvia, siguiendola desde lejos.

Todo había comenzado un par de semanas atrás, en uno de sus viajes cortos a Karakura.

La primera vez, solamente se encontraba en una visita con sus hermanas y habían salido los tres a tomar un helado y luego a caminar.

Ambas hermanas Kurosaki, aunque no muy altas de estatura, ya habían madurado bastante, mientras que Ichigo seguia viendose como un adolescente.

" —y bueno, no se que esta pasando con los Huecos ultimamente aqui." dijo Karin "se han estado multiplicando bastante. Aparecen de la nada por alguna razón, y ni idea de por qué. Pero tu no te preocupes, Ichigo, yo lo tengo todo controlado." Concluyó su hermana con una sonrisa la cual Ichigo le devolvió.

Ahora Karin era la Shinigami sustituta de la ciudad Karakura, y era, además, excelente en su trabajo.

"Puedo reportarlo cuando regrese a la sociedad de almas si quieres." ofreció Ichigo.

"Ya te dije que no es nada de lo que no me pueda encargar."  
"Bueno… pero si se pone feo me avisas, bien?"

"Claro," dijo Karin, y luego sus hermanas comenzaron a hablar sobre algo más, solo que esta vez, Ichigo no estaba escuchando. Algo, de repente lo había estremecido por completo— había venido de la nada; un reiatsu familiar, uno que no había sentido en casi veinte años.

"Ichi-nii, estas bien?" Le preguntó preocupada Yuzu. Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo se había detenido, había dejado de caminar y con una mirada desesperada, buscaba entre la multitud de la calle, a la unica que podia ser dueña de ese reiatsu.

"Ichigo?" pregunto Karin, pero él seguía perdido, completamente hipnotizado y no sabia que pensar.

"Karin, Yuzu, las vere de regreso en casa de papá, está bien? No me tardo." Y corrió. Se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la calle llena de rostros desconocidos, buscando el de Rukia Kuchiki, pero después de unos cuantos segundos, incluso su reiatsu desapareció.

* * *

Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco. Esa tenía que ser la única explicación, porque un mes después, lo mismo le sucedió, pero igual que la vez anterior— nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Ichigo suspiró. Nunca había dejado de extrañar a Rukia, olvidarla sería imposible, pero se había podido recuperar de la tragedia… por la mayor parte.

Meses, casi años enteros habían pasado antes de que la memoria de la shinigami no doliera más, antes de que pudiera sonreir al recordada y no llorar.

Aun asi y apesar del tiempo, su corazón aún se rompía por ella, y todos tanto en el mundo de los vivos como en la sociedad de almas lo sabían. Por eso es que Ichigo había decidido callar y no contarle a nadie que presentía que Rukia, de alguna manera, quizá se encontraba una vez más en Karakura.

Eso o, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ichigo no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que el ya sabia.

"Me estas escuchando, Kurosaki?" le reclamó el capitán Kyoraku haciendo que su atención se encontrara nuevamente en las instrucciones que le daba su superior.

"Eh? Si! Claro que sí…" mintió el, reaccionando de inmediato.

"Como te decía, hemos decidido que el mejor para esta misión eres tu sin duda. Después de todo nadie es un experto en la ciudad de Karakura como el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki. Además tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tu familia y amigos— pero no te confundas, estas no son vacaciones!"

"Ya lo oi," Ichigo rodó sus ojos. "Me parece inútil de todas formas. Karin me dijo que no había problema alguno con el aumento de los Hollows y además la hija de Inoue y de Ishida es buena quincy así que—"

"Sin peros. Si te hemos asignado esta misión es porque algo extraño pasa. Los hollows no van en manada a un lugar especifico solo por que si! Sea lo que sea necesitamos que te hagas cargo lo más pronto posible. Siéntete feliz que vas a tu hogar para una misión."

"Que molestia…." murmuró Ichigo mientras se alejaba para arreglar sus cosas y regresar a casa, tal como se lo habían ordenado.

"Que dijiste, Kurosaki?"

"Nada! Ya me voy!"

Kyoraku negó con la cabeza. "Los jóvenes de hoy en dia son tan irrespetuosos." Y con eso regresó a su antiguo labor— el cual consistía en vaciar una botella de sake antes de su siguiente junta. El Capitán sonrió, algunas cosas jamás cambiarán.

* * *

Bueno, después de todo, Ichigo tenía que admitir que algo extraño _si_ estaba pasando en Karakura y el shinigami —ahora de tiempo completo— tenía que llegar al fondo de todos los ataques de los hollows a como diera lugar.

Al principio, nada le pareció fuera de lo común, un hollow aquí, otro por allá, pero luego, y de la nada estaban en todos lados!

Fue así como todo comenzó —con una misión y señales extrañas, y ahora se encontraba lidiando con tres hollows al mismo tiempo, en medio de un callejón oscuro bajo la lluvia.

Deshacerse de los hollows había sido, obviamente, pan comido. Pero aún así no se encontraba cerca de descifrar qué era exactamente lo que esos monstruos buscaban en su ciudad.

Ichigo estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa por la noche, después de todo, se encontraba totalmente empapado— pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

No algo, _alguien._

De pronto, sintió ese reiatsu tan familiar y de inmediato corrió fuera del callejón hacia las calles, buscando en su alrededor a la dueña de esa energía espiritual.

Era Rukia, tenía que serlo. Esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar.

Eventualmente llegó a una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Esta se encontraba iluminada por luces de colores en medio de la noche, y estaba llena de personas que caminaban con sus sombrillas de un lado al otro.

El escenario se le hacía a Ichigo muy familiar, solo que esta vez, la iba a buscar hasta el final.

Después de darse paso entre la multitud, creyó encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

Una chica de cabellos negros y baja estatura — la cual se encontraba varios pasos antes delante de él— miró sobre su hombro, y en ese instante, ojos brillantes, color violeta, encontraron los de el.

Ichigo se detuvo por completo— ella lo vio. Aun siendo shinigami, los ojos de la chica no lo habían atravesado, el estaba completamente seguro que ella lo había visto.

Y el reconocería ese rostro donde fuera. Jamas lo podria olvidar.

El momento pasó demasiado rápido. La chica se dio la vuelta de nuevo y había continuado su camino.

El alma de Ichigo dolía, y le pedía a gritos que la siguiera, y así lo hizo, esta vez más sigilosamente.

Y fue asi como habia terminado en una de las peores y más peligrosas áreas de Karakura, siguiendo a quien parecía ser, un fantasma del pasado.

* * *

Ichigo no tenía idea de que iba a hacer una vez la alcanzara, que iba a decir?. Que tal si no se trataba de Rukia? Que tal si era una equivocación creada por el anhelo que sentía por ver denuevo a la shinigami? O peor...que tal, si era una trampa— algo cruel como el grand fisher, seduciendolo hacia su perdición?

 _Tengo que estar alerta_ fue lo único que pensó Ichigo al seguir adelante.

Esta zona era un asco. Los edificios eran viejos y sombríos, además tenían la pinta de que se encontraban infestados por ratas y demás. En cada esquina se podían encontrar pares de ojos ocultos entre las sombras, buscando una presa para atacar.

Y a pesar de todo, ella aun así caminaba con la cabeza en alto.

"Oi! Enana!" Llamó una voz burlona desde un callejón, haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco. Ichigo también lo hizo.

"Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó la chica, y Ichigo creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

 _Esa voz_. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a esa chica hablar y tenia tanto tiempo de no escuchar esa voz que atormentaba sus más hermosos sueños y sus peores pesadillas.

No había duda alguna, era exactamente la misma voz de la de la shinigami que había muerto, protegiendo a todos hace veinte años.

No era posible— y aun así…

"Crees que me evitaras toda la vida solo porque decides aparecerte por aquí un par de horas tarde? Ha! Me debes dinero, pequeñita, y ya me canse de esperar."

El delincuente que la amenazaba salió de las sombras y se acercó peligrosamente a la pelinegra. Ichigo se puso alerta, listo para atacar en cualquier momento si fuera necesario.

"Si no lo tienes….quizá nos podamos arreglar de otra manera." Dijo el tipo de una forma sugestiva mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y sonreía retorcidamente.

 _Oh, eso si que no!_ pensó el pelinaranja mientras se preparaba para darle a ese tipo asqueroso la paliza de su vida—pero se detuvo de inmediato.

En menos de cinco segundos, ella ya había dejado al delincuente inconsciente en el suelo.

"Yo creo que no…." dijo la chica que se parecía a Rukia. Por un momento, Ichigo pensó que ella retoma su camino como si nada, pero ella no se movió de donde se encontraba.

Ichigo solo podía verla de espaldas, pero no había duda en el que la chica tenía una expresión de enfado en cuanto habló sus siguientes palabras.

"Y tu, piensas seguirme hasta mi apartamento, o tengo que lidiar contigo también?"

El shinigami se detuvo por completo. Acaso ella le estaba hablando a él? Imposible.

"Si, te hablo a ti! el del cabello ridículo! crees que no te he notado siguiéndome desde hace bloques? Qué es lo que quieres?"

Mierda… si le hablaba a él. Esta no era el encuentro que él se esperaba. Ichigo suspiró, ya que no le quedó otra opción que salir de su escondite y enfrentar a la chica, hasta quedar cara a cara.

"Rukia yo…" Ichigo estaba sin palabras. Era Rukia, no había duda alguna. Todas sus sospechas se desvanecieron, ahora estaba completamente convencido y creyó que quizá en cualquier momento se hecharia a llorar.

Rukia…. la misma que recordaba. No había cambiado en absoluto, pero como? Después de tanto tiempo….

"Alto!" gritó ella. "No te acerques! Como sabes mi nombre? Para quién trabajas?!"

"Rukia, soy Ichigo, yo—" No pudo terminar, no pudo aclarar sus dudas ni decirle todo lo que sentía y había sentido en los últimos veinte años sin ella, ya que de repente, un estruendo— como si de una explosión se tratara— tomó lugar junto a ellos.

"Rukia!" gritó Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un hollow.

Ahora Ichigo comprendía todo. Venían tras Rukia… pero buena suerte tratando de ponerle una mano encima. Tendrían que pasar sobre el primero.

* * *

"No te muevas!" Una hermosa voz llena de preocupación fue lo primero que escuchó Ichigo al despertar.

Su mundo estaba completamente oscuro, y no mucho cambió al abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto con luz tenue. Todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo por los sonidos de la ciudad nocturna que se filtraban por la ventana.

Lo último que Ichigo recordaba era un hollow, el cual estaba listo para atacar e ir tras Rukia—y luego otro, y otro.

A cuantos se había enfrentado?

Cómo había logrado quedar inconsciente? Los hollows no eran nada, absolutamente nada para él, aunque estos vinieran en abundancia.

El shinigami trató de sentarse de golpe, o ponerse de pie, pero una mano firme sobre su pecho lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

"Te dije que no te movieras!" Era Rukia.

"Rukia! Que está pasando?" Preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

"Vas a decirme ya como es que sabes mi nombre?"

Ichigo miró a su alrededor, miró su cuerpo, vendado en algunas partes. Su hombro izquierdo dolía.

"Fue mi culpa…" confesó Rukia de pronto, después de unos instantes de silencio cuando Ichigo no contestó su pregunta. La chica bajó la mirada, su voz expresando el más mínimo remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa. "Esas criaturas llevan persiguiéndome por unos meses ya. Trataste de salvarme—gracias, pero es mi culpa que hayas salido herido de esta manera. Yo trate de ayudar pero ya era tarde y había causado más mal que bien. Lo menos que podía hacer era arrastrarte hacia mi apartamento y curar tus heridas."

"Tú…? —Rukia, tú me salvaste una vez más."

"De qué estás hablando?" La chica arqueó una ceja.

Ichigo dudó por un momento, aún sin saber qué decir o cómo decirlo, pero al final decidió que no importaba, iba a decirlo todo. Poco a poco.

"Es probable que no me recuerdes aún. Pero soy tu mejor amigo, mi nombre es—"

"Ichigo." Lo cortó ella terminando la oración por el, sorprendiendo así a Ichigo y a ella misma también "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el shinigami dejó que su alma sonriera completamente, brillante y con toda todo el amor que había sentido por tantos años.

"Si, soy yo. Hola, Rukia."

* * *

Meh? Aquí está...supongo. Espero que les haya gustado y les ruego perdón por la abominacion que es esto en lo que a puntuación y narrativa se trata. Lo escribí en un día y pues solo era para desahogarme.

SI QUIEREN puedo escribir más one shots que toman lugar en este AU, tengo muchas más ideas para Ichigo y Rukia y pues he dejado el final algo abierto. Aunque estoy segura que ya varios AUs similares existen porque la idea en sí es muy cliché, me divertí escribiendo esto, me hice llorar a mi misma. Espero que ustedes hayan llorado también :)

Si están leyendo mi otra historia de Ichiruki me disculpo. Tengo el siguiente capítulo ya escrito desde hace tiempo pero no he tenido tiempo de editarlo. La universidad me trae como loca. Este domingo tenía que hacer tareas pero me la pase escribiendo esto...prioridades chicos! :D

Pero si, subiré así es la vida lo más pronto posible, lo prometo. También si leen mis fanfics de Inuyasha y de Rumic world hola, que hacen aquí? xD

Anyways 686 es un número maldito. Es una mentira y va a quedar en la historia como una de las mayores decepciones del shounen, peor que el final de Ranma ½!


End file.
